


Today’s the Day

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony is going to ask out the object of his affections and Loki feels dread. He doesn't want to see the man he cares for choose another.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 530





	Today’s the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinkrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkrabbit/gifts).



> **Thepinkrabbit** asked/hoped for something Valentine themed. Normally, I’d be declining prompts, but I hadn’t even thought about Valentine’s and really, the boys deserve some happy fluff on this day for lovers :)

“Today’s the day, Loki,” Anthony said, bursting onto Loki’s floor of the tower. “Today’s the day I ask them out.”

Loki didn’t move his gaze from the page. The initial swoop of anticipation at Anthony’s arrival had quickly frozen and turned to dread at the man’s words.

“Ah yes, your famed ‘ _crush_ ’,” Loki drawled. “The keeper of your mortal heart.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Anthony continued, undaunted. “It’s the perfect day.”

Loki knew he wouldn’t be able to continue reading. He closed his magic text and looked at the fidgeting mortal. He couldn’t stand still. Unlike normal, Loki didn’t fight down a smile at the sight. He was _far_ from smiling.

“If you wish to be cliché,” Loki remarked, “then yes, I suppose you are right.”

Loki didn’t wince at Anthony’s minute flinch. Deflating Anthony didn’t make him feel _better_ but he simply could not be softer or supportive. A better friend would have done so but it had been two years and Loki had known from their earliest acquaintance that Anthony loved another.

It had been all the tower would talk about. Loki had been uncaring at the beginning. Now, he despised the reminder of his unattainable longing.

“Okay,” Anthony said, no longer fidgeting. “But, like, it might be _cliché_ but it still has the same meaning, right?”

Loki felt dismay twist his stomach and constrict his heart.

“You have come to me for _reassurance?_ ”

Anthony looked unusually vulnerable. “You’re my friend, right?”

The confliction Loki felt tore at him, but no matter how much he wished to send Anthony on his way with torn confidence and the knowledge his words had stifled the man's attempts. He couldn’t do it to the one he cared so very much for.

Loki sighed.

“Anthony, you are a fine man. I find it difficult to conceive of a person who could know you and not admire you.”

Anthony’s smile was far too broken.

“So many do, Lokes.”

“And they are all fools and not worthy of your consideration.”

Anthony’s grin became a little bit lighter, but something heavy still haunted it.

“You know, I never had much luck on Valentine’s Day,” Anthony remarked. “I always messed up with Pepper and before her, it was never really about people who wanted _me_ , just my name and money.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “If the day has few good memories, I find it unexpected you would choose today to make your affections known.”

“Well, that’s just the thing. If I’m going to be rejected, it’s better to do it on a day that’s never worked out for me. Less to ruin.”

Loki’s frown deepened. “You expect rejection?”

Anthony laughed roughly. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn certain of that.” 

“Then why inform them?” Loki questioned, unable to fathom it. 

He had long buried his own affections, never daring to let them see the light of day. Anthony’s heart was as wounded as his own. Why would the man want to inflict _worse_ on it?

Anthony ran a hand through his hair.

“Because, I want to give them something. I want to _show_ them. I… I don’t think they’ve had enough of people doing that. So, I want to offer, I want to _try_ , because even if it’s a no, maybe, I’ll remind them that they’re worth a lot more than they think.”

Loki’s heart _ached_. He had never been so envious of the object of Anthony’s affections than he was in that moment. 

“If they do not accept you,” Loki said, trying to keep the pained infliction from his voice, “then they do not deserve you.”

“Pretty sure they deserve _better_ than me,” Anthony said quietly.

Before Loki could open his mouth to protest, Anthony stepped closer. He also swallowed and slipped a hand into his pocket. When he removed it, he held a silver chain with a resin pendant containing a blue flower. On either side, there were two small, sharp teeth.

Loki’s lips parted in shock. 

The flower was a breed native to Alfheim and his personal favourite. It could also be turned into a potent poison when prepared by a mage. The teeth were from a beast he had slaughtered in battle weeks prior. The gesture was _Asgardian_ in nature. To weave your beloved’s war trophies into jewellery was an act of deep affection. The flower, by comparison, was more Midgardian in tradition, but no less beautiful.

Loki took the necklace, scarcely able to believe it.

“A smile that hides the sharpness of his teeth. Deadly, a little bit delicate, but able to kill you if you don’t watch out,” Anthony said softly. “A few of the things I love about my Valentine.”

Loki dragged his gaze away from the jewellery.

“Me?” he croaked. 

Anthony’s smile was stunning despite the sadness. “Who else would it be?”

Loki felt floored all over again. If it was true, Anthony had yearned for him since the first few months of his arrival on Midgard. He had loved Loki _long_ before Loki had developed his own affections for him. He had been teased by all around him while Loki had been oblivious as to the _who_. They had both suffered in silence until Anthony had dared to speak despite feeling certain of his denial.

Loki clenched a hand around the necklace.

He stood abruptly and Anthony cringed. He also backed up a step and held up wary hands.

“Hey, don’t, like, get mad. I mean, Thor said it’s not offensive to give stuff even if you’re rebuffed.” Anthony’s words came too quick and his expression was nervous. “It’s like, a compliment? Wearing it doesn’t even mean you say _yes_ , it’s just like, showing off?”

Loki didn’t bother responding. He batted Anthony’s hands away. He ignored the third – the _final_ flinch and pressed in close. He kissed Anthony before the man could get in another word.

Anthony made a sound of shock before following it with a shaking sigh of relief. He curled his hand in Loki’s shirt and kissed back desperately. Loki cupped his cheek, gentling the motion. He also broke them apart gently, lingering close when Anthony refused to let go.

“Please don’t tell me that was ‘thank you’ in Asgardian,” Anthony whispered, something raw and guarded in his tone.

“It was not,” Loki murmured. “At least, not in the way you mean. I _am_ grateful for the gift, and for your courage.” 

Loki pulled back only enough that he could slide the necklace over his neck. He saw Anthony’s gaze lock on it as it rested outside his shirt. Loki smiled and stroked his thumb along Anthony’s jaw. It immediately jerked Anthony’s gaze to his face.

“You may rest assured Anthony that I am _not_ a fool.” He smiled. “And I am pleased to say, this day shall now prove a _good_ memory for both of us.”

Anthony pulled in a shocked breath, his eyes widening before his entire expression _brightened_. He looked happier than Loki had seen in some time. He also laughed and his arm tentatively came around Loki’s waist. The other unwound from his shirt to brush the cord of Loki’s necklace.

“Told you it was the perfect day, Lokes,” he said, and yet, despite his words, he sounded more incredulous than confident.

Loki responded by kissing him again. He wanted to wipe their earlier anxiety and doubts away, to give them nothing but joy and delight. Loki had never thought much of Midgardian’s ‘Valentine’s Day’ but perhaps he could give it a new appraisal.

After all, it had given Anthony courage and it had given him love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my fluff and contribution! I hope everyone has a lovely day ♥


End file.
